fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobi Team of Remnant - Minor Characters
Contains the following is a list of Minor Characters from Naruto and RWBY Crossover story: Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN, arranged categorically. All of my fan-made characters. While the Canon were remains. Page: 01 - 02 - 03 Others Characters: (☀ Current ☀) You can search more [here] Location Vale Shopkeep (Nicknamed 'Old Man'; Season 1: Ep 1) [Click here] - Link for the information Miss Jessie Based on characters from KH2 and Final Fantasy 7. Information: She is working at the bank, exchanging the currency of Ryou, into Lien. Since then Naruto was the first riches kid in Vale to broke the record. And same goes with Gaara, along with his siblings. Pizza Owner - Keno Larson Based on the name from TMNT 1991. Chapter 13 SSGN x RWBY Information: Leona 'Lena' Kennedy Based on the first name were from the Predator 2. Information: Soon-to-be-added... Alternate to Information: Tony (From Chapter 28) Alternate to Venice in chapter 28, based on Lady and the Tramp Information: Owner of the Virgin Orchards with his twin brother Joe. Joe (From Chapter 28) Alternate to Rome in chapter 28, based on Lady and the Tramp Information: Tukson (Season 2: Ep 1) [Click Here] - Link for Information, died in season 2 ep1, chapter 29 Information: Soon-to-be-added... Information: Soon-to-be-added... Information: Soon-to-be-added... Information: Soon-to-be-added... Information: Soon-to-be-added... Information: Atlas Soon-to-be-added... White Fang Duane Mobliz (Part Supportive Character) ---- Katarin Mobliz (Part Supportive Character) = ---- Al From Chapter 19 (Mention) ---- Ivan From Chapter 19 (Mention) = ---- Perry From Chapter 19 (Mention) = ---- Paula From Chapter 19 = ---- Johnny From Chapter 19 (Mention) = ---- To be added. From Chapter 19 = ---- To be added. From Chapter 19 = ---- To be added. From Chapter 19 = ---- To be added. From Chapter 19 = ---- To be added. From Chapter 19 = ---- To be added. From Chapter 19 = ---- J Other Characters 1 (Faunus or Humans) Joe Mobliz (Part Supportive Character) 0000 Buster Scarlatina Named based on Buster Bunny from Tiny-toons, the canon names will be revealed in Season 4. Chapter 27. Real Named: (Standing By) 0000 Barbara Anne Scarlatina Named based on Barbara Anne "Babs" Bunny from Tiny-toons, the canon names will be revealed in Season 4. Real Named: (Standing By) 0000 Jaune's Seven Older Sisters Alternate versions of Nera, Cleo, Aphrodite, Julia, Nela-Angela, Gaia and Pax. With the alternate names were from Creeper by the Dozen. # Sabrina (Nera) # Anne (Cleo) # Jane (Aphrodite) # Julia, # Catherine (Nela-Angela) # Lisa and Robin (Gaia and Pax). Extra Status # Role: # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: The eldest of the sisters is, Sabrina Arc, and like her younger brother, had blonde hair, but had it long, and covered it with berets, and was a retired huntress some time ago, and was one of the few siblings who encouraged him to pursue his dream as a huntsmen. The second eldest sister is Anne Arc, and was one of the first brunets to be born in the family, and like her elder sister Nera, she had her hair long, but instead of keeping it in berets, she instead kept it in a yellow ribbon, and was the other sibling to encourage Jaune to be a huntsmen. Jane Arc was the third eldest, and had the same hair-style like Jaune, just slightly longer, and was the only sibling to not go to any academy's to become a huntress, and was very sad when Jaune had left to pursue his dreams as a huntsmen. The fourth eldest, and first middle child was Julia Arc, she had blonde hair, and kept it in a bun, she was forced to retire as a huntress, when she suffered from many wounds in one mission, and was one of the few sisters who asked her younger brother to do her makeup, and join her shopping spree of weapons, and armor. The fifth eldest, and second middle child was Catarube Arc, the next of the sibling bunch to have brunet hair, but she kept it in a pony tail, and the only thing that stood her from the rest was having bigger knockers than Aphrodite Arc, which got the attention of the rest of the siblings. Lisa Arc shared the title as the third youngest, since she was born 5 minutes ahead of her twin sister Pax, she and Robin both have brunet hair, with her hair being slightly longer to cover the right side of her eyes, both were extremely close to Jaune that they'd cut school to hunt him down when he ran away. Robin Arc, is the second youngest child, and is everything alike to her twin Gaia, difference being her hair covered the left side of her eye, she and Gaia cared for Jaune deeply after he was born, because they knew what was like being the youngest, and occasionally forgotten, and was equally devastated when he ran from home. Soon-to-be-added... 0000 Soon-to-be-added... 0000 Soon-to-be-added... Other Characters 2 * Ren's Parents - Fanmade OOCs * Nora's parents - Fan-made OOCs Reference Page: 01 - 02 - 03